wasted first kiss
by abcdefg1234
Summary: story of how bella wasted her first kiss being drunk, but we will se later that things would get better for her after that


Today is the beginning of my senior year in high school; I'm now getting ready to get to school

My name is Isabella Swan, prefer to be call Bella please, so now I'm just waiting for Alice Cullen

To pick me up for school listening to my iPod when I hear a car outside my surprise was, it was not

Alice it was Emmett Cullen outside my house which was so weird.

-Hey Emmett...mm where is Alice and weren't you supposed to be in collage already?

- Hey hey first don't make fun of me I failed 12 grade so I'm stuck with you guys this year and

Alice got a ride from Jasper so you see she couldn't deny it

Oh yes, that says everything, Alice has had a huge crush on Jasper Hale since Emmett started dating

His twin Rosalie Hale, see Emmett and Alice are brother and sister, Alice has a twin also, Edward

Cullen, he is actually really hot now, when he was little he was really weird, didn't really hang out

With us, he was always in his piano or his sports, I always thought he was really cute but

Never in my life said a word about it to Alice or Emmett but now he is kind of Mr. popular in

High school, all girls secretly want to date him, he only hooks up with them and leaves them

And I must have zone out because Emmett was waving his hand in my face.

-earth to Bella you there?

-sorry sorry I was thinking

-bout what?

- Senior year, you only get to live in once, well not for you but most people do

-shut it Swan or you would have to walk to school

- Hey guess what we are now in school so I think that won't happen

After that I ran of the car and over to the building to pick my class schedule my first class

Was English, so I went to my locker got everything ready and when I saw the time, great I was?

Late for my first class on my first day, I had to run to English and when I got there, there was only

One sit left, next to the one and only Edward Cullen, which was so weird because normally everyone

Wants to sit next to him but who cares, I sat down and just said a little hi to him because

Well after all he was my best friend's brother so I did know him a little. The class started boring

As always, then I went to the next one then lunch which was pretty boring we were just randomly talking

I was sitting with Alice, Jess, Angela and some other girls that I really didn't care who they were.

-Bella wanna go outside I have to tell you something.

I knew it had to do with Jasper but I was going to pretend to be interested, after all she is my

Best friend in the world. When we were outside.

-what's up Alice?

-Jasper dude I think I might have a chance with him, I mean I know I could get any guy I want

But I want him

-dude your modesty impresses me everyday even more.

-shut up, what about you Bells?

-what about me what Alice?

-dude we are in senior year and you haven't even kiss anyone yet, you have to get someone

Ok know I was blushing and hiding my face with my hair

-Bella stop doing that I'm going to make you kiss someone before we graduate high school is there

Anyone who is in your mine?

At that very moment, Edward Cullen passed by waved at Alice and left and I was dazzle looking at him

-you so have a crush on my brother dude you so do, I'm going to get you to date him

-what? No I mean he is kind of cute and all but...

-cute? You just said cute? Not hot but cute? You are so into him come over here

-what are you doing?

-shut up and trust me

After that she just started running over somewhere pulling my hand until we got to where Edward was

And then I started to panic

-hey Eddie what's up?

-Alice please please don't call me Eddie, just don't please. Oh hey Bella

He remembers my name ok I'm happy dancing in my head wait I have to answer.

-hi Edward

He gave me one of his crooked smiles and now I zone out of the conversation.

-dude why didn't you say a thing?

Ok now I notice Edward was far gone

- I don't know nothing came out dude I panicked couldn't speak.

-ok you are so going to make this hard for me.

Then I was saved by the bell this time and ran to my next class, biology, it went quickly and after that it was

Time to go home and Emmett was waiting for me.

-hey Bells ready to go?

-yep sure

We drove of and then.

-so? Little Edward ah?

-I'm so killing Alice

-want to go talk to Edward for a while? Wait you can't

-shut up leave me alone

-why you don't tell Edward on me?

-SHUT UP EMMETT

- I won't leave you alone until you hook up with him and you know it

-hate you

- Here you are home, I'll tell my brother you said hi.

I slammed the door and went to my house; this was going to be a long year after that.

The week went by the same way, until Friday, Cullen's were having a party so I was invited so I

Was at Alice's house because she was getting me ready for the party, after we were ready we went down

Stairs and waited for people to star to get there I was sitting with Alice and Edward without saying anything

Only hearing them talk until Alice said something about going to pick Jasper up and to stay with Edward

I knew better and knew it was a trick of her to make me stay with him. But both of us stayed there sitting down

Completely quite until Alice got back and a bunch of people started to get there so I stood up and went to get a drink and found Edward

And a bunch of other people there so I was waiting in line standing next to Edward, our arms and shoulders

were touching and even though there was a lot more space for him to move we stayed like that for like 20 minutes but

we didn't speak again until I got my drink and then Tanya Denali went over to him pushed me out and pulled him with her, so I just went over

To Alice who was talking to some random guy making eyes at me to help here so I went and saved here from the guy.

-thanks so much dude he was driving me crazy

-no problem

- Where were you anyways?

-getting a drink

-dude you have to do something look over there, it's Tanya with Edward dude you can let her take him

-dude Alice I don't care I won't fight with a girl over a guy who doesn't even give me the time of day.

-but Bella

-no Alice forget it, I actually think I'm going home dude my head hurts

-you are driving?

-yep, I only had this to drink and I just took a zip of it here take it.

With that I just left, didn't really want to hear Alice's plans on how to get her brother so.

Now I was just sleeping and another week past and again Alice was now making me go to this party

At Jasper's house because Edward was obviously going to be there, I was mostly ignoring going to her house because of it bit when she said Jasper's house

I said yes ignoring the fact that he and Edward where best friends.

When we got there I found out the party was really at some guy named James house but we were just going to be drinking before

At Jasper's when Edward pulled in in his silver Volvo. Said hi to everyone and then came over to me and Alice, said hi to both of us and stayed a while talking to Alice

And it went as always, me standing there not being able to talk to him. When we were in jaspers car

-jasper wait for it when the door closes, she'll start yelling at me.

-you are so fucking right I'm what's wrong with you dude, you had the chance to talk to him all night he even went a few times and stayed all by himself and you didn't even move

Don't ignore me dude, Jasper tell her I'm right

-she is right

-see I'm right now you go out there and you are going to talk to him

-ALICEE PLEASEE

-don't Alice please me

We got out at the party were there for 15 minutes when Alice called me to talk to me in private.

-dude stay with Edward for like half an hour please please dude I'm begging you

-what why?

-me and Jasper are leaving for a while please.

- Ok ok I'll stay.

We went over to were Edward was and just stayed there when he was talking to some random guy we were like that for

About 15 minutes when he said something about going over to were some kids from school were

And after a few minutes he just left, left me there in a house with a bunch of people I didn't know at all

I finished talking to this drunk dude in a hallway when Alice got there and told me she was taking me home now.

I went home and decided I was threw with the Edward stuff I was not listening to anything Alice said no more about it

I was not even that into him anyways it was mostly because Alice was forcing me.

Next Monday at school every time I saw Edward something weird happened to my chest, I felt like a tiny hole and just by looking

At him, it made me feel so rejected when he left me in that party.

I was walking over to the bathroom with Angela Weber when he passed by and I just looked down and kept walking faster.

Angela looked at me asking what was up I just said nothing and went to the bathroom the rest of the day went by uneventfully

As the rest of the week just like that every time I saw him I would hide or make a run for it.

That Thursday, we decided to go to another party this time not with Edward, Jasper, Rose and Emmett didn't even go, just Alice

Jessica, Angela and almost all our school and Edward was there to. I decided not to talk to him just pass by like nothing ever

Happened but that was hard when I went over to get a glass of tequila with some juice and Edward was right there and he was the

One who said Hi with his crooked smile and gave me a kiss on the cheek, it was so confusing but still I kept walking over to get

My drink and sat down with all my friends I just kept drinking while sometimes I would look at Edward to find him looking at me and

Then he would smile and look away.

And again the night when as usually I would just look at him die to talk to him and nothing, and my thing to forget him

Just died that night again by looking at him

Friday at school was awful I was so hangover and I could see that most people were to; Edward even had the same clothes as yesterday

Or you could say today and I can't believe looking so horrible with sunglasses and the same clothes he looked hot but I couldn't

Wait until the day was over, all the bathrooms near the 12 grade classes all smelled like alcohol and had vomit in them

After school I just sleep all afternoon, at 7 Alice and Rose called to go watch movies at Rose's house we did that and I went

Home early to sleep again because I was so tire still.

Saturday

Sleep all day and just watched TV until Alice called, we had another party today but no Edward that she knew of so we got there

Like at 12:00 because we randomly rode around with Rose and Emmett just drinking some vodka with orange juice, but when we got to

the party, first thing I saw was Edward getting out of his car with some of his jock friends I didn't even say hi that time we just

Went right in and started looking for people we knew, we found again almost all of our school there and Alice danced I just talked to people

And drank, I was pretty drunk when this dude from our math class started dancing I told him a hundred times I couldn't dance

But he didn't get it and he tried kissing me like a hundred times but I just kept moving away and my stupid friends, Alice, Quill and Jared

But they were just laughing at me and wouldn't help me get away until his mom called him to get home.

After that some other dude came and started trying to dance with me witch sucks because I still couldn't dance

But he was "showing me" how to dance with wasn't going so well so instead we sat down after I dropped my ring and we started

Talking he said

-hey you go to our school right?

-yep

-can I have your number?

-yeah sure here

I gave him my phone number and we randomly talked until he started kissing my shoulders I got a little uncomfortable and tried to go looking for Edward instead because I mean I was drunk anyways so maybe I could talk to him but after I knew it I saw his face less than an inch apart from mine and then I saw he was kissing me, I thought for a moment ok he already kissed me so I might as well enjoy it but I just couldn't I could hear people cheering because we were kissing and that just made it way more uncomfortable then he started like chewing on my lip but not in pleasant way, I couldn't believe I was wasting my first kiss with a random guy in a party and that all I could think about was Edward, Edward and Edward while I was kissing that other dude it felt horrible I actually tough I wasn't missing out on anything after he let go of my some girl name Lauren came over next to him and said something about how could he do that to Jessica, his ex and then I panicked and left with Alice running

-HA dude I can't believe you did that dude, if you wanted to just kiss someone Edward was there you could have just gone over there and kiss him

- I have no idea dude I just have no idea what happened I really should have looked for Edward

-yeah you should have, you aware that was your first kiss

-to much aware of it

- Well Mike is not that ugly

- wow wow wow wait a second that was Mike? As in Mike Newton?

-yep why?

-no nothing I just had no idea who it was

-you thruthly have problems dear friend

-tell me about it can't believe I did that

- Me neither actually didn't know you had it in you

-shut up let's just go please

-let's look for Emmett and Rose and leave

After that exact moment I knew I had completely fallen for Edward Cullen and any opportunity to be with another guy right at

That moment was completely crush also that I wasted my first kiss in such a horrible way.

it was 3:20 am I had been 10 minutes in my house when Jacob Black, one of my childhood best friends called me on my cell obviously wasted telling me they saw me hooking up with Tyler witch I guessed was the first guy I danced with

"Dude seriously Tyler?"

"Dude I asked Jared and Quill for help they just kept laughing and nothing happened with him I moved every time"

He didn't need to know about Mike

"Hey it's your fault you could have moved away or something so don't whined know"

What the fuck? Haven't talk to him for like 4 months and he calls me for this

"HA guess that happens when you drink too much goodnight Jake"

Ok what was up with that? I didn't really like that he talked to me like that but I did know it was at some part my fault. but know that I figure that out I was going to fight for Edward I was going to do something about it, if it didn't work I would know I tried, I fought for it.


End file.
